Persia and Chris, the adventures of
by Star Fata
Summary: Chris and his cousin Persia are in trouble. AU Future
1. Fairies!

**Hi this is my first Charmed fic haven't decided if it's a one-shot or not. Probably is. This is loosely based on that episode Once upon a **

**Time. Slightly AU, and in the future.**

Chris and his younger cousin, Persia, were alone in the manor, as everyone else was either at work, or fighting a new demon, or at magic school, and

the babysitter hadn't arrived yet. They were fighting their own battle; against the fairies Wyatt had angered the week before when he had captured

their prince, Thistle's son, Thorn.

"Okay, what have we got to avoid? Midnight's in two hours, so as long as we can get from here to Wyatt's room without being killed, we'll be fine."

Chris panted, having just run from the basement to the kitchen. Not much of a distance, but it is up a set of stairs.

The quarter witch glared at him. " We have to avoid 'tweens. Those are things like shadows, doors and windows. Remind me why we can't orb?"

Chris scowled. " Wyatt."

" I'm never playing dare with him again. Why did we play that game with him again?"

"Mind control spell. He dared us to say the half ling spell. Now we can't use our whitelighter powers, for a whole week. All I've got is telekinesis.

You?" Chris gasped, as he bolted into the hall and used his telekinesis to flick the light switch.

" Nothing I know of. I had healing, levitation and orbing. All whitelighter!" Persia yelled, as she joined her cousin.

She paled when she saw the stairs. " How come Aunt Phoebe's book never said anything about _stairs _being 'tweens? And why didn't our moms tell

us that little detail?"

Chris looked at the stairs and groaned.

"I don't know, but we're gonna yell at them later. HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET UP THERE?"

Persia shrugged, and began to chant.

" Orbing powers, forced to flee,

Return now to aid me,

From here to there we must go,

But a safe way we do not know

Help us avoid the fairies wrath

Give us now, a safe path"

An elevator appeared in the wall.

The two cousins went in. The doors slammed shut and moved with speed comparable to the one Prue, Piper, and Phoebe went in when they were

trying to save Tom.

The two cousins were forced onto the ground, and when the elevator stopped theyran out to find… they were in Wyatt's room.

" Why didn't we think of using Spells earlier?" Persia pondered, after they set Thorn free.

" Personal gain?" Chris thought out loud.

Persia shrugged. Then screamed and grabbed Chris when her hand started glowing.

The red light shot out of her hand, and blew up Wyatt's favourite chest of drawers.

The two stared at it, looked at each other, and then ran back to the living room like bats out of hell.

When they got there, they collapsed on the sofa.

"You got a new power." Chris mused.

"And I can't tell anyone because we'd get into trouble. We were in Wyatt's room, and we used magic. If they find out, we're screwed." Persia

groaned.

"Why would we give you into trouble? The Elders made me watch the whole thing! You two were great." A voice said.

Persia threw herself at the owner of the voice.

"Daddy!" She cried.

" Uncle Kyle!" Chris yelled.

" Hey, how are my favourite nine year old nephew, and my favourite seven year old daughter?" Kyle Brody smiled.

The front door slammed, and they could hear Piper, Paige, Leo, Wyatt and Phoebe talking.

Kyle leaned over and whispered. "I've been in here the whole time."

The kids grinned.

"So have we." They whispered, before going to tell their moms that they had played, 'Rescue the Fairy Prince' with Kyle, just so they could see

Wyatt's face.


	2. Tricks

Chris and Persia were playing a modified version of cops and robbers (witches and demons), when Wyatt came out with their cousin, Petunia, Petty for short, and Persia's half sister, Paris.

Petunia was the first to speak. " Look at the little kids play their little kid games. How pathetic."

Persia glared at Phoebe and Billy's daughter, and was about to say something when Petty began talking again.

" I mean, they're supposed to be older than me, but I am more mature than they are. I know some five year olds more mature than them!" Petty smirked.

"Neither are half as powerful as me, or our mom's, but it gets worse. They aren't even proper witches!" Wyatt laughed.

Paris nodded her head in agreement, before she began to sing a rhyming song.

" One from a broken home, she is a quarter witch!

The other a half blood, he belongs in a ditch!

Both are weak with little power to their names,

Both play stupid little kid games,

We send them now to far away

In another time, another day,

Send them back, into night,

Where they shall have to fight,

Evil, evil all around,

That never ever makes a sound

We will see them tomorrow,

How they'll get back I dunno,

Because they are only witches till they come back,

Then they'll get their white light back!"

There was a flash of lightning, and Persia and Chris were gone.

Paris blinked. "Was it something we said?"

Petty and Wyatt hi-fived. "Great work Paris. You made that spell we taught you look like a total accident!" Wyatt cheered.

"Yeah, they could be in the dark ages already! Wonder if Chris's telekinesis will help them much?" Petty laughed meanly.

"Nope, but it's all they've got! This is so perfect!"

Paris yelled at her oldest cousins. "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY! YOU TRICKED ME INTO SENDING THEM TO THE DARK AGES WITHOUT THEIR WHITELIGHTER ABILITIES? THEY COULD BE KILLED!"

Unfortunately for Wyatt and Petty, Kyle had heard her screaming from 'there'. He came down, panicking.

"WHAT!" He yelled, concerned for his only child and his favourite charge.

Chris could manipulate people into doing anything, but rarely did. He had helped Persia through her first few years at school, and when they had both been dumped at magic school, they would read books on the same subjects. They were probably a good bit ahead of most of Paige's students, even if their mothers didn't realise. He was full of fun, but he knew when it stopped being a game. The two kidshad trained together when their powers became active, both whitelighter and witch powers. Now they were missing, in the dark ages, with only telekinesis and the ability to make objects blow up, and cast an eerie red glow on the area around?

This was **_bad_**.


	3. Dark Age

**Thank you for reviewing! Persia and Paris have a step/half brother called Jake, he is the son of James, a Witch who married Paige, and Paris's father. He will not be in the Dark Age chapter(s). Petty is six and a half, Wyatt is ten, Paris is six, and Jake is 11. Jake will not be a bad kid, but his dad teaches at magic school, so he will not be shown much as he is often there too.**

Chris and Persia landed in a dark alleyway, next to a woman they recognised.

She jumped as they landed beside her, but smiled when she saw their frightened faces.

"Hello young travellers. I am Prudence Warren. Pray, tell me what are your names." The daughter of Melinda Warren said.

Persia recovered first. "My name is Persia Brody, and this is my cousin Chris Halliwell. We are Witches, although we used to be part whitelighter, until his brother, our cousin, and my baby sister sent us here, with a spell to stop us from using our whitelighter powers. We don't know how to get back!" Persia sobbed, quietly. She didn't know if there were witch hunters near by, or demons. She just knew that there was evil around.

"Tell me the manner of this spell. I may be able to assist you." Prudence asked.

"It sent us to a time of night, no specifications on how to get back, we have to fight evil that is everywhere, but never lets you know it's there, and we will be gone until at least midnight in our time. We're from the future." Chris explained.

Prudence smiled grimly. "I thought as much. I stayed in the twenty first century for a year, although I am first to admit I spent it in Magic school. A time of night must mean a dark age, meaning little was recorded during that time, so little is known. Your family must have thought it meant evil, which, in this case, it does. My friends," Prudence looked downcast. "Welcome, to the dark age of Camelot. I came here to rescue my daughter from Morgan le Fay, half sister of Arthur, and the current wielder of Excalibur."

Chris and Persia absorbed the fact, and then seemed to agree that it was okay, they were going to live through this.

"Can we help? I know a few things about Excalibur, Persia's read about this Dark Age, and Morgan, and we both know a thing or two about magic. And by that, we mean we know a lot." Chris pleaded.

Prudence blinked, confusion in her brown eyes, and she ran a hand through her black hair. She looked a little like Paige, but not quite the same.

"You want to help? This doesn't scare you?" She asked, unsure she wasn't hearing things.

Chris nodded, and when Prudence said they wouldn't blend in, he cast a spell.

His jeans and top became a peasant boy's outfit, his almost cropped hair grew so it hung just above his ears, and his face became smudged with dirt, and his serious blue eyes looked tired.

Persia ended up with a milkmaid dress, but she had no cap. Her dark brown hair instantly became ruffled and tangled, but not tuggy, just enough so that she looked like she had been outside all day, and it had been windy. Her playful brown eyes lost their sparkle, and looked tired, while her milky white skin had dirt on it. She no longer looked so much like her mother.

Prudence nodded in approval, her own dress already perfect for the occasion.

"Shall we proceed?" Chris questioned, startling Prudence. His voice no longer sounded American, and it sounded weary.

She nodded curtly, and put her hands on their shoulders, intending to lead them into the street, when she gasped and shut her eyes.

She was having a premonition.


	4. Reasons

**Meanwhile, in 2006 . . ..**

Kyle had gotten the full story from Paris, while Petty and Wyatt had remained silent.

He sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Why were you two making fun of Persia and Chris, and why did you make Paris send them into an unknown time?"

The two troublemakers looked at each other, before Wyatt spoke. " We didn't send them into an unknown time. We sent them into the dark ages."

Kyle was so close to exploding, but he managed to keep his temper. "Wyatt, a dark age is a term for a time when not a lot of things were recorded, so we don't know much about them. Therefore, we don't know if a time had evil in it or not. So we don't know where they are, because we can't narrow down our search from 'the dark ages'. And _why_ were you two making fun of them?"

Petty was the one who answered this time. "They're babies, always playing stupid baby games, and they're not _proper_ witches. They're part Whitelighter, and they aren't even powerful like Wyatt or Aunt Paige. They haven't vanquished any demons or done anything to help fight evil, or done anything to help _anyone _with magic. They never use their witch powers to help, and Persia doesn't even have an active power, and Chris's is weak."

" Petty, they are older than you, but that doesn't mean they have to be grown up. They are allowed to have fun. Wyatt, you are only powerful because of a prophecy, and Paige is only powerful because she's a Charmed one. Chris and Persia have helped a lot of magical creatures with magic, you just don't know about it. Persia does have an active power, and it's anything but weak. Telekinesis is a very strong power, and Wyatt is the only one of you three who has vanquished a demon, and you have seen your cousin and your sibling help others, just not with witch magic. They prefer using their Whitelighter powers, which is good because it fits in with their destiny perfectly. Now, why did you really pick on them?" Kyle said, fighting to keep his temper in check.

Wyatt shrugged, while Petty looked at her feet. Paris, meanwhile, cocked her head and asked what Kyle had meant by 'their destiny'.

Kyle panicked, until Jake rescued him.

"Hi guys, hi Uncle Kyle! Piper's baking cookies, and I thought you guys might want to know that the timer's about to go off." Jake panted, having run the length of the garden.

While his half sister, Paris, and her two cousins ran inside, Jake stayed behind.

He turned to Kyle. "I think I know where they are."  
Kyle blanched. "How do you know they're missing?"

Jake grinned. "Super senses are the only power I have. Think I'm not going to use them? I can see in the dark, eavesdrop on someone at the other side of the house, smell baking, and taste every ingredient of a cookie. How do you think I could copy Piper's recipe perfectly?"

Kyle nodded slowly, before Jake gave him another bombshell.

"Oh, yeah. Persia can send energy from her hand, into objects or demons, and make it blow up, can't she? And Chris is about to get a new power, and so is Persia, because they both have complete control over their abilities. I got that eavesdropping on the Elders when they were at Magic school to see how Paige and my dad were running the school." Jake said, his smile fading.

Kyle could have sworn he felt his jaw hit the ground.


	5. Premonition

While that was happening in the present, Prudence's premonition was gripping her in an iron fist.

She saw the birth of a twice-blessed child, and the charmed ones, but most of all, Chris and Persia developing their talents, both magical and innocent.

Reading books in the library she knew as magic schools, which she didn't know, poring over a much thicker Book of Shadows than she knew, talking with a golden clad man in a place that had clouds drifting everywhere, the two children orbing, healing whitelighters of darklighter poison, Chris using telekinesis, Persia using her transferable energy blasts, talking to a man who looked old enough to be their grandfather, a younger man teaching them how to pick locks, and other things, and reading books that were written in Latin. She saw them at school, in their garden, at the manor, being picked on by Wyatt and Petty, Paris joining in . . . . . . . . . ..

It hurt her head so badly.

Eventually, she came back to life, to find herself in the same place she had seen that golden clad man talking to the kids, except it was empty of anyone else except her and the children.

"Ah, Prudence. We took you here when you started shaking. What was your premonition about?" Chris asked. Prudence jumped, she hadn't seen him leaning against the pillar next to her.

"Where _is_ here?" She countered, not wanting to think about her premonition until necessary.

" The place Whitelighters will come to know as their headquarters. It looks like they haven't found it yet though. We use to call it Elder land, because in our time the 'good' are ruled over by the Elders, a group of senior whitelighters. Also known as interfering busybodies by our mothers." Persia answered from another end of the room, where the Goddesses powers would be kept. As Prudence swivelled to see her, she added. "Since the place is empty, I guess they don't exist yet. Will you please answer the question?"

"You two." She answered, and summarised what she had seen.

Chris nodded, and wordlessly helped his ancestor up. Persia told her what they had found out about Morgan's castle while she had been asleep, and gave her a map, and a small book of counter spells.

Prudence racked her brain for an explanation as to how they could have done it.

Chris heard a small voice in his head, and it sounded like Prudence. It was asking itself questions, so he answered.

"In our time, there is something called a TV where you can watch entertainment. Well, on TV, we saw something called a viewing globe, and figured it was similar to a crystal ball. So we cast a spell to make one, and told it to show us all it could about Morgan's castle, and your daughter's whereabouts." He explained, referring to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Prudence looked surprised. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Chris shrugged. "I heard you." He said, simply.

Persia gave him a congratulatory punch on the arm. "Looks like you got a new power! We'll celebrate later, for now, lets go save, ummmm."

"Parisma. My dughter's name is Parisma." Prudence half smiled at the young girl.


	6. Morgan

The three of them set off for Morgan's palace.

Chris experimented with his new ability and found he had to imagine it being quiet in his head for everyone else's thoughts to stay away. Despite himself he tried to read Persia's mind, but found that he was well and truly rejected, access denied, chucked out, the lot. He was unable to read her mind, and he was glad. He wouldn't have to worry about his powers upsetting his best friend by mistake. He hadfocused his attention on the job at hand just as Persia stopped and shivered violently.

"Persia, what's the matter?" Prudence asked, worriedly.

Persia shrugged, and she stopped shaking.

Chris was worried, but he continued walking in silence as they came into view of Morgan's castle.

Eventually, they came to the gate, and Persia looked worried.

"Someone's coming." She said, a little confused.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked.

Persia shrugged. "I don't know, but they're powerful, and a really weird mix."

Prudence raised her eyebrows at the girl in amusement. _'She must be an aura reader, but I've never heard of anything like this before. There is no one in sight, yet she knows someone is coming. She can't be a reader then, they have to be up close. I guess she is an aura sensor, but that has never been heard of in such a young girl, the only people to have it in the past millennia has been Bleys, Merlin, and Morgan. Could this girl possibly be Morgan reincarnated?' _Prudence thought absently, turning her gaze to the gate.

Chris stared at his cousin. "What do you mean, mix?" He asked.

Persia's eyes glassed over for a few seconds, but went back to normal as she replied. "Morgan is coming. She is good, and she is bad. The two sides of her are fighting for control. She is scared, and she no longer wields the sword. I cannot feel it."

Chris imagined how Morgan's voice sounded. It had an essence of power in it, because he knew that Merlin had taught her. She was Arthur's half sister, so it had a note of weariness, from the life she had lead as a kind of peasant. It was an awful lot like his aunt Prue's, even if he didn't know that. He searched for the voice in the world, and focused on her thoughts.

They hit him like the most painful belly flop in history, shoving him backwards and knocking the air out of his lungs.

_' The child Parisma, is a Warren Witch. She spoke of a young girl, me from another time… Why would she lie? …. Merlin, I betrayed you, forgive me please, I can't help it. He, he's too powerful. Brother, I pray you are safe. I go to meet my maker, my future self. Parisma, forgive me for what I have inflicted upon you. Boy who is with my future self, forgive her for what I have done. Myself… grow into a better person than I am. May you be a true force of good, whether you are magical or not.'_

Chris blocked the voice from his head, and quickly told Persia what he had heard.

He had just finished when the gates opened.

The woman who stood there wore a robe similar to the one worn by whitelighters, except it was a deep blue. Her dark hair was in a low ponytail, and her brown eyes eyed them warily. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she had a small scar at the end of her cheekbone, running towards her ear.

Everyone was stunned at the resemblance between her and Persia, so when she pulled a bow and arrow out of no where, they were still too stunned to react when she fired the arrow at Persia, hitting her heart.

Chris turned to run to her, and heal her, but stopped short when he saw the glowing thread between the now unconscious Persia and the woman he assumed was Morgan.

Morgan looked at her future self and began to chant.

"Free me from this wicked spell,

And the child I took,

Free her from hell,

Knowledge I send to this witch,

Give it and my skills to this Halliwell,

Memories she will not need,

Only a scar,

To remind her to take heed,

All this I do now,

This I do at the sound of a bell."

Morgan's scar appeared on Persia's cheekbone, and a church bell began to chime in the distance.

As Persia began to writhe in pain, Morgan began to fade until she simply wasn't there anymore, and a young girl appeared next to Prudence.

"Mother, I have the sword!" She laughed happily, before shoving it into a boulder next to her.

"Parisma!" Prudence yelled in relief, temporally forgetting Persia.

Chris grabbed his cousin's hand just as she let out an inhuman shriek.

When the other two whipped round, the two Halliwells were nowhere to be seen.

"So mote it be." Prudence whispered, out of both respect and hope for the two children.


	7. Underworld

Persia woke up slowly, hearing her cousin's voice nearby.

"Chris?" She asked, regretting it as she did so. Her throat was so dry it hurt to breathe.

"Here Persia." He said, leaning over her.

He helped her drink some water, before adding dryly. "Wherever **here** is."

Persia lay back down and went to sleep. Her body hadn't adapted to all of the things that had changed, power wise or knowledge wise. She hadn't even adapted to the skills Morgan had given her.

Chris watched her worriedly, casting his mind around the area. He could hear muffled whispers, but that was all. He couldn't make out all of the words. Occasionally he caught the words 'children', 'demons', or 'witches', but nothing else.

He decided to find out for himself where he and his best friend had landed.

He crept out of the cave like dwelling they had found them selves in. and realised where they were.

_**The Underworld.**_

He slipped behind a rock and observed his surroundings, and everything that was going on.

He soon realised that it wasn't quite the underworld he had known about. For one thing, he had never heard of demon day-care, or whitelighter children. He shook his head in frustration, and decided to let down his walls so he could find out what was going on.

That turned out to be a mistake.

The thoughts of all the children/people in the cave hit him like a brick, and he couldn't help but cry out in pain.

In seconds, he was cornered.

"Well well, who do we have here?" One male whitelighter sneered.

A female demon smiled at him, kindly. "Oh, shove off Cedric, the boy isn't from around here. I doubt he is even from our dimension." Turning to Chris, she ordered him to put his walls back up.

Chris managed to do so, and collapsed in relief.

The demon lady knelt down. "My name is Evangeline. What's yours?"

Chris looked at her. She was dressed like the first seer his mother had met, and she had long, flowing hair down to her waist. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black, and she looked like she was of Asian descent.

"Chris." He answered, before orbing to his cousin. He left a magic trail for them to follow.  
When Evangeline came into the cave she gasped in horror at the state the two children were in. She hadn't been able to see Chris properly when he was boxed into the corner, but now she could clearly see he was barely holding onto consciousness.

Chris smiled grimly. "This is my friend Persia."

Then he passed out.


	8. Elderland 1

Evangeline raced out of the cave and called for the most powerful witch there, Luke. He was not much older than her, but he was tall, and had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

He ran to the cave and gasped as his eyes landed on the two children.

He began to chant a spell.

"Weariness perish, Wounds heal,

Souls recover from the bell's peal,

Children with magic beyond their years,

I call on the powers that be to ease your fears,

Skills and knowledge I send the male,

To even their skills, and help them…. not fail."

The two sat up and gasped at the likeness between Chris and Luke.

Evangeline hovered anxiously in the background.

Luke smiled. "I believe you want an explanation."

Everyone nodded, although Evangeline, Persia and Chris all looked slightly dazed.

Luke took a deep breath. "Morgan Le Fay was put under a spell by the Seer of her time. I know this because my past life was from that dimension. She tried her best to fight it, but she failed. So when Parisma told her about her future self, she saw it as a chance to make things right. She threw all her power, knowledge and skills into you…."

Persia smiled slightly. "Persia."

"As I have done to your friend. I did this because you two are the final reincarnations of Arthur and Morgan, and the Eternal Two. You are destined to do a great deal of good, both in the magical world and the normal world." Luke continued.

Chris frowned. "My name is Chris, and I can't be the reincarnation of Arthur, my brother Wyatt is."

"The twice blessed child?" Luke questioned. "Excalibur chooses a new owner every time it is revealed. Wyatt has never wielded the sword before, in any of his past lives. The reason you do not know this is because my spell will not take full effect until you are back in your own time."

Evangeline began to slip out the door, but Luke called her back.

"Evangeline, I order you to go with these two children back into their own world."

Persia and Chris yelled in perfect sync. "WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!"

Evangeline got scared. "Why?"

Luke smiled softly. "Because you can guide them, and you are not needed as much here as you are in their world."

Chris dragged himself off of the ground, and helped Persia do the same.

"How do we get back?" He asked.

Luke smiled, and clapped his hands.

The floor vanished beneath them, and everything went black as they fell. Right into Elderland.

Kyle and Jake walked over calmly, ignoring the glares being sent their way from various whitelighters and Elders.

"Ouch." Chris said, clutching his head. "No wonder you passed out Per."

Evangeline helped her young friends onto their feet. "I do not think we are supposed to be here." She said.

Persia noticed Kyle standing there. "DADDY!" She yelled, jumping into his arms.

Kyle hugged his daughte close to him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was the past 24 hour? You went missing yesterday!"

"Like you didn't know where she was." Jake muttered.

Chris turned to Evangeline. "What kind of demon are you?" He asked.

Elderland went very quiet.

Evangeline smiled. "I suppose you could say I'm a nanny or a nurse. I guide young ones in their journey, although the only power I have myself is healing and mending. I am a Salion demon. We are neutral, unlike most of the others you saw at the cave Chris."

Jake looked at her in shock. "You're a demon?" He asked.

Persia looked up. "Somebody's coming." She said, looking pointedly at Chris.

Chris closed his eyes and used his telepathy to reach out. He gulped and turned around.

"Hi, dad." He said.


	9. Elderland 2

Chris gulped loudly. He did not want to explain this to his father. He just wanted to go down to his room and talk this whole thing over with Persia. Once they had a plan of some sort they would go to magic school and work on getting a basic grip on their powers. Nowhere on his mental **_TO-DO_** list did it say 'get a lecture from Dad'.

Persia gripped Kyle's and Jake's hands tightly, silently begging them to stay with her. She was a little scared of Leo, because the few times she saw him, he was usually lecturing Chris or herself.

Evangeline looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then she remembered her charges, and stood behind Chris.

Leo turned to the Elders. "I'm sorry the kids were bothering you. I'll just take them home now. Don't worry, they'll get a just punishment for being up here."

Kyle stepped forward angrily, at the same time as Jake did. Evangeline stopped them by shaking her head, indicating that Chris had to speak for himself.

Chris didn't speak, he yelled. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I WAS IN TWO DIFFERENT DARK AGES AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE! I'VE BEEN MISSING SINCE YESTARDAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Chris took a deep breath and continued. " I have done so much, and it's still WYATT WYATT WYATT! In case you haven't heard, I'm your son too! And I'm encouraged to come up here, because I have a charge and I need to learn how to be a whitelighter for when she's born!

Plus, the minor detail that I'm one of the only telekinetic witches left doesn't match up to Wyatt's destiny, power or anything, but I can still take care of myself, so you don't have to tell anyone to look out for me. Persia and I have more than proved we can do magic, we accidentally sat a sophomore exam in Magic school, and WE PASSED! 100 PERCENT, 30 OUT OF 30! WE HAVE HELPED SO MANY PEOPLE, MAGICAL AND MORTAL, but you still treat us like BABIES!"

Persia groaned. "Somebody's coming."

Paige orbed in behind her. "Young lady you are in so much trouble. Jake, you aren't supposed to be up here either."

Evangeline stepped forward. "My charges are allowed to be up here, so please do not assume otherwise."

Paige sized the newcomer up. "Who are you?"

"Evangeline. I'm a Salion demon."

Paige's eyes widened, and she searched in her mind for a vanquishing spell.

"NO! Don't vanquish her, she's neutral!" Chris yelled.

Kyle stepped forward. "I'll take Evangeline here to the manor, Chris, you and Persia take Jake. Leo, Paige, we have to talk. Everyone meet in the attic, including the kids."

Everyone did as he said, although Persia stopped to give her father a hug.

Kyle sighed as he took Evangeline to the manor. He would much rather go back to interrogating terrorists, than try convince the Halliwell family of something they didn't want to believe. He'd have a better chance of survival too.


	10. The End

**Hey, I know I finished this story a while ago, but I wanted to improve the ending, to make it easier for me to make a sequel, which should be out by the end of June, 2006. **

Kyle orbed into the attic, and was surprised to see everyone was already there.

He was expecting at least one person to be late. Fully aware of James glaring at him, he sat on the edge of the coffee table Piper had put up there two years back.

"Okay, I wanted you all here so we can talk about Persia and Chris." He started.

"Why, what have they done?" Paige asked, panicked.

"I don't see why Chris is any concern of yours." Piper said, angrily.

Persia whistled. "Let my Dad talk already. You'll never find out what he wants to say otherwise."

Kyle smiled for the first time since he had arrived. "Thanks Angel. Now, I'm here to inform you that they are allowed up there, due to their excellent skills, and great potential.

They have also gained new powers, and a new destiny since they went missing, as well as a new friend."

Evangeline smiled, as Persia slapped her own head. Opening her mind, she called out to Chris.

'Chris, we completely forgot about the power removal spell, demonic DNA reversal!' She wailed in her own mind, knowing his powers would let him hear it.

Chris orbed downstairs, and picked three herbs from the spice rack, seemingly at random. Then he orbed back.

"Sorry, we have to do this." Persia apologized to her father.

Kyle dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Lets continue this anyway." He suggested, and continued telling everyone what he knew about Persia and Chris's destiny and powers.

Persia carefully ground cinnamon and chalk, using a scrying crystal. Chris cut up the chamomile leaves and added an unlit match, and salt.

They put these items in a small, white bowl, and cleaned the scrying crystal.

Paige noticed the crystal first. "Sweetie, you aren't supposed to play with our stuff." She warned.

Chris and Persia decided to ignore that comment, and continued to work.

"Cleansing salt, calming leaves, white of chalk, scent of Hades, a bit of spice to make it nice, we take the demon away from the Salion, now you are witch, strong and true, if you guard us or not is up to you." They chanted.

Evangeline glowed for a moment, and then reappeared in a pale blue dress. She was a witch!

Kyle grinned when he saw what his charges had done, but continued talking about their superior knowledge of magic.

"Now, as you can see, they made a neutral demon a good witch, and an extremely pretty one, might I add." He smiled.

Evangeline blushed. "You may if you wish."

Kyle grinned. "Better get used to compliments, the Elders just made me your whitelighter."

Persia grinned, and Chris had to close his mind pretty quickly. He did not want to hear how handsome Evangeline thought Kyle was, or how pretty Kyle thought Evangeline was!

"So let me get this straight. The whole time you knew they were in dangerous situations, and you never told us?" Phoebe asked.

Kyle groaned and orbed out.

Persia looked at her aunt. "We wouldn't let him." She explained, simply.

"You would have given us into trouble for using magic, like you always do." Chris added, bitterly.

The adults exchanged looks. "Maybe it's time for that to change, if you're really as smart as Kyle says you are." Paige said.

Persia smiled, before sending a few thoughts to Chris.

Chris looked up at his parents, pleadingly. "Mom, dad, everybody else, Persia and I were wondering if we could have a little time alone with everybody under the age of twenty. We need to talk."

The adults and Evangeline left.

Wyatt looked at his younger brother suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

Paris, Petty and Jake all waited expectantly.

Persia sighed. "We need your help on this one Wy. In fact, we need all the help we can get."

Chris sat down on the coffee table Kyle had recently vacated. "A memory spell that will affect every demon, witch, white-lighter, elder and mortal. We know the potion, courtesy of Morgan le Fay, and the spell, with the compliments of Arthur."

The kids stared at Persia and Chris.

"What?" Persia said, defensively. "Did you really think we _want _to be treated like we're special? We don't, we like being treated like kids, that means we get to break rules!"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, more fun that way. But why do you need our help?"

"I know!" Petty squealed. "They need all of us to help with the spell because combined, we're even stronger than the power of three, therefore we can cast the spell easily!"

Paris clapped her hands in excitement. "Which means they won't pass out or anything like that!"

Wyatt smiled at his brother. "You're not so bad after all. Show us what to do."

Three hours later, they were done.

"All right, no one outside this room remembers we're the eternal two. They think Evangeline is our lodger." Chris said happily, despite being covered in smoke. "As well as our nanny."

"What, we have a nanny?" Petty yelled.

"Think of it this way. No more magic school until we actually have to be students there." Persia pointed out.

All the kids cheered.

"Kids, what's going on?" Piper yelled.

"Nothing Mom!" Wyatt yelled "Just playing Sonic!"

Chris quickly cast the clear up spell. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen!"

Persia and Paris quickly loaded Sonic onto the computer, noting that the smoke on the walls of Wyatt's bedroom had vanished, as well as the smoke on them.

So when Piper looked in, all six kids were innocent of any crime except being up too late. For that, they were all rushed to bathroom one at a time, and into their (magically created) rooms.

"You guys should be behaving if you want to go to Disney World in the summer. You're still in trouble for not telling us when you six went _up there_." She warned, before leaving them to go to sleep, and going to bed herself.


End file.
